


Depends

by inkiie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Pee, Punishment, Wetting, diuretics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After America has a bed wetting accident England jokingly suggests diapers as a solution. Soon though he’s not kidding anymore and will do what he can to ensure America keeps on wetting himself and needs to wear diapers constantly to the point of being dependent on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

America opened his eyes slowly and saw the fuzzy outlines of the world before him. He noticed it to still be quite dark so he closed his eyes again, turned towards England, slumped his arm over him and attempted to go back to sleep. However he immediately sensed something was off. Sure when you woke so early it’s normal to feel chilled and snuggle shivering back up under your blankets. But there was an annoying coldness radiating strangely near his bottom.

Shit.

America’s eyes popped open and his heart stopped. He immediately knew what the problem was. He had just wet the bed. Or England’s bed to be more specific.

Yes this happened to him a lot when he was a child, and he’d still have a relapse every once in a blue moon, but never with England. Or in England’s bed to make matters worse.

America closed his eyes and reopened them to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. He wasn’t.

“Fuck” he murmured as he worriedly ran his hand through his hair. How the hell was he going to explain this to England? As he caught himself running his hand through his hair he then immediately stopped, England might sense movement and wake up. America needed to come up with a plan and fast.

Think, think. America scrunched his eyes in thought and nibbled nervously on the inside of his cheek.

“Urrrmmpfff” he heard England sigh and turn towards him. Seconds later England’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

America grinned nervously and widely.

“Good morning love” England whispered out and shifted towards America. Instantly England felt something odd and frowned. Why was the bed so cold and wet next to America? When he looked at him America yelped and hid his head under the sheets.

England put two and two together.

“America?”

“Yeah?” came a muffled response.

“Care to show me your lovely face this morning?”

“No”

England reached for the blankets and started to pull them off America’s face.

“Noooo!” America screeched. However England gave a fast tug from the side and tore them almost all off. He had uncovered America’s body with only the ones America was holding on for dear life around his face still left.

Now the full extent of the damage was seen. America’s boxers had a large dark patch which was located over his crotch and between his legs, along with a large wet patch directly underneath his bottom.

“Did you have an accident dear?”

“Kill me now~”

“I’ll do nothing of the sort. Now stop trying to hide” England gave another determined and hard tug succeeded in tearing the rest of the blanket off America.

America lay frozen in place.

England sighed. “Look, I get that you had an accident and are embarrassed. But stop acting so childish. Get up and go shower, I’ll take care of the sheets”

“Yo-you’re not mad?”

“No, why on earth would you think that?”

“I just pissed your bed and sheets”

“Did you do it on purpose?”

“What? Hell no!”

England leaned over and ruffled America’s hair. “Exactly. I know you didn’t mean to do it. It would be silly of me to get angry at you over it. Now go take a shower because frankly you smell like wee a bit”

“Hey!”

England laughed and pushed America out of bed. America stumbled and ran off towards the bathroom.

  
 

Later that evening America and England were getting ready for bed once again. England slipped on his light blue pajama set while America pulled on a Spiderman t-shirt and red boxers. They began to watch a movie in bed but America shortly fell asleep since there were no heroes saving anybody, crazy explosions or wild adventures. England watched his movie in peace for the next hour or so.

He heard America groan, shift and curl up closer to him. America wrapped his arms around England’s waist and curled his legs around his own. England smiled fondly and went back to the movie.

A few minutes later he felt an odd warm sensation spreading around his leg. He glanced at America and immediately ripped the blanket off. Sure enough the front of America’s boxers was rapidly growing darker along with a slowly spreading stain beneath him.

“America!” England shook him awake.

“Wh-what? Oh! Oh, shit!”

America stopped peeing and sat up.

“Oh my god! England, dude, I am sooooo sorry! Seriously! I didn’t even realize I was pissing! Aw man, it got on your leg to?! Just fucking kill me now. Not even joking.” America ran out of bed and into the en suite bathroom. England jumped out and ran after him.

America was standing in front of the toilet and peeing out what must have been the remaining contents of his bladder.

“America…”

“Dude, just let me finish this piss and then I’ll go pack my shit up and leave. And go sleep under a bridge or something”

“America…”

“Almost done…”

“America!”

“Yeah?”

“Get in the shower. I’m not kicking you out you twit”

“Seriously? Aw, thanks so much Iggy!” America hugged him tightly. England slowly inched away as America’s wet crotch pressed into him.

“Yes, yes. Now let me go before I change my mind”

England turned the shower on and adjusted the water.

“Hop in” He watched America strip of his soiled boxers and then t-shirt. Seconds later England shed off his own pajama set off and stepped in.

“Whoa, England, you’re joining me? Awesome! Oh, are we gonna have steamy shower sex? Hehe, steamy get it? Cuz its all hot and steamy here? Like me! Hahaha”

England rolled his eyes and wondered why he was with this idiot sometimes. Then he felt a warm hand firmly grasp his dick.

“Ahh~! “

That’s why.

America grinned and got to work.

  


After a little fun America and England were toweling off and redressing, both having gotten themselves fresh clothes.

“Well, goodnight England. See ya in the morning” America then proceeded to crawl into the bathtub.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m sleeping in the tub tonight. This way even if I piss myself again it won’t ruin the sheets and easy clean up if I do. Genius dude!”

“Stop that this instant! You’ll do nothing of the sort. And get out before you do get yourself all wet by being an idiot! We just showered in there minutes ago!”

America got quiet. 

“Now march your bum back to bed”

America looked up worriedly and sheepishly. "But what if I pee the bed again?”

England sighed. “Then I’ll clean it up”

“But what if I do it again the next night?”

“Then I’ll buy you some diapers! Now get the hell to bed before I carry you there myself!”

America smiled slightly and walked off. “Pffft, ok. You can’t threaten the hero with diapers!”

As England hung the towels but couldn’t get rid of what he said out of his head.

He’d buy him diapers. America hadn’t worn a diaper in centuries. He thought about how he’d look in them. Maybe he’d just have to go and get him a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes America called England Iggy. But it doesn't stand for Igirisu because why would America call him that?  
> For me it makes sense that trying to get a nickname from England and going Engly, Eggy you can eventfully get Iggy.  
> Just thought I'd throw that in there since it doesn't make sense to me when a character like Germany calls Italy Ita-chan in fanfics since none of them are Japanese


	2. Chapter 2

England stood and stared confusedly at the products in front of him lining the shelves. So many different types of diapers to choose from and he had no clue where to begin. He cautiously reached out for a pack to read it, but then pulled his hand back. What if someone saw him? What would they think? A young woman, probably in her early 20’s strode down the aisle. She stopped on the other side of the aisles and picked up a pack of tampons. She had it easier than him. No one would see anything weird about a woman buying them for herself. After all it’s a necessary female product.

England wished he was buying tampons instead. At least then no one could question whether they were for him or not. After the woman left England swallowed his pride and reached for a pack.

Overnight, extra absorbent read the pack. England reached for a second pack. This one was for a pair of fitted briefs. He reached for a third kind. This one stated that it was heavy duty.

England knotted his eyebrows in confusion. He still had no clue which ones to get. Last time he had used diapers on America he was still a toddler and had the old fashioned cloth ones. After minutes of reading he settled on a 20 pair slim fit pull up pack. He figured America would be totally against wearing a bulky diaper and one that resembled a pair of underwear would be one he’d more willingly wear.

England smiled slightly but then frowned again. Now he’d have to go and face the cashier with his pack of diapers. He quickly ran around the supermarket filling his cart with random objects to make it less obvious. After having a sufficiently packed cart he rolled up to check out. He grew nervous and fidgeted as he got closer and closer. Finally his turn came.

The cashier greeted him and started scanning his items. He froze when she reached for the pack of diapers, however she was completely unfazed and scanned them as naturally as the rest of his purchases. England though couldn’t take his eyes of the pack and eyed it in the plastic shopping bag.

“Sir? Sir? That’ll be 34.50”

“Oh! Haha, yes” England ran his fingers nervously through his messy hair and pulled out his credit card.

Upon arriving at home England stashed the pack in his dresser. He’d find a way to make America put one on before he went to bed this evening.

  


Once evening came and America was brushing his teeth in the bathroom England rummaged through his dresser and pulled a diaper out. He then sat himself down on the bed with the article next to him and awaited America’s return.

“You ready Iggy?” America was making his way to bed. England had to act.

“America”

“Yeah?”

“I, uh, got you something”

“Oh awesome! What is it?”

England wordlessly held the diaper out.

America’s eyes went wide and he laughed nervously. “England, dude, you’re kidding right? Like I’m going to wear that?”

England shook his head no. “America, you’ve wet yourself consistently for the past three nights. Until we can solve this I’m afraid this is the best choice”

“No, please, no! I-I… Give me another chance dude! Please! I promise I won’t wet the bed tonight!”

England smirked. “Alright. But if you do then tomorrow night I put you in this”

“Oo-ookay. But even if I do have to wear it tomorrow and don’t wet myself then I won’t have to wear it the next night. Deal?”

“Deal”

America scooted under the sheets. “Wait! I’m gonna go to the bathroom again. Just to be safe” America took off running and slammed the door shut. A minute later he emerged grinning confidently. “I’m totally going to win old man” he smirked as he slipped into bed again.

“I hope you do too wanker” England smirked back lying.

 “Well, good night England”

“Good night love” England kissed him goodnight and turned the lights off.

‘Dammit’ England thought. How can he make sure America wets himself tonight? His mind instantly flew to the old putting the hand in warm water trick. That rarely fails. However America just emptied his bladder moments ago. It’d be a good few hours before it refilled itself. He was going to have to pull an all-nighter. Or at least stay up until around 3:30ish. America sometimes got up to use the bathroom around that time.

As soon as England heard America’s soft snores he slipped out of bed and went to read a book.

Come 3 he was fidgeting like crazy. Unable to sit still any longer England went in the kitchen to fill a pot full of warm water and checked the temperature.  He needed it to be perfect or it might not work.

With pot in hand he carefully walked to his bedroom. There lay America sprawled out on the bed with his chest rising and falling gently. England reached for his left hand and started to slowly tug it down. However America was too far into the center of the bed and his arm didn’t reach the floor. England carefully tugged on America’s body. Slowly he moved him a bit closer the edge. America stirred and muttered something incoherent. England held his breath. However a moment later America was still again and breathing steadily.

Letting his breath out with a quiet sigh England reached for America’s hand and brought it down into the pot. And waited. He studied America but saw no change. He took his arm and moved it through the water, swimming it around.

America sighed contently. England perked up. His eyes flew to America’s crotch and he ripped the blanket off. Sure enough there was a growing stain spreading. America smiled slightly as he continued relieving himself. It didn’t last long however. There must not have been much urine inside him still England figured and was glad he thought of this plan. America definitely wouldn’t have wet himself tonight without his help.

Mission accomplished England took America’s hand out of the pot and slowly crept away. After dumping the water down the sink and putting the pot back in its rightful spot England allowed himself to relax. Then he carefully went back upstairs and to sleep on his side of the bed.

  


“Aw, damn it! Not again!”

England slowly woke up. “What’s wrong?”

“I, um, wet myself again” America said with a blush as he stared down at his blanketed feet and refused to meet England’s gaze.

“Oh, I’m so sorry America.  Now hurry along and go take a shower, I’ll get the sheets”

England smirked to himself and started plotting for tonight.

  


That evening at dinner England made sure America drank twice the amount he normally did. While they were watching tv England also got out a 12 pack and made sure to slowly drink his one beer the whole time while America worked his way through the rest while mesmerized with the movie.

Twice America had to get up to go pee during the movie. England grinned happily and slipped another 2 beers into the case while America was gone. There was no way America was going to last through the night.

When time for bed came America was changing into his night clothes with England sitting on the bed and watching him.

“Now remember what you promised me last night dear?”

“Uhh….”

England held up the diaper proudly.

“No! I won’t do it” America stomped his foot and pouted.

“Yes you will. Until you can control your bladder at night I have no choice but to make you wear this” England threw diaper at him. “Now put it on”

America stared at the offending object that bounced off his leg seconds ago. He looked back to England. England shot him a dirty look. Slowly he reached down and picked it up. Once he had it in his hands he studied it some more. First he tried tugging on it. Stretchy.  Then he smelled it. Smelled like nothing really.

“Well hurry up and put it on” England said impatiently.

America slowly slipped his legs into it and pulled it up until it sat snugly around his bottom.

“Ho-how do I look?”

“Lovely” England stood up and walked over to America. Then he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled himself closer to America, while lowering his hand to his America’s ass and grabbing at it.

“Oh!” America yelped.

“See? It’s so thin and practically not there. I’m only doing this to help you. Now if you do wee yourself it’ll be absorbed up and you won’t even feel anything until morning. Think about how nice it will be to wake up dry and cozy”

“Yeah, I guess you have a point. Plus you won’t have to clean the sheets again”

“Exactly”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone about this England” America said as he grabbed England’s shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes. “It’s kinda embarrassing to be the world’s superpower but still wet the bed and now wear diapers”

“I wouldn’t dream of it” England pulled himself up to America’s lips and gave a slow kiss. “Now get to sleep love. We have a big day ahead tomorrow” There was to be a world meeting in England tomorrow.

America nodded and got into bed. England turned lights off. Now to wait. England knew the wait would be nowhere as long as yesterday.  He had distracted America and he hadn’t used the bathroom before falling asleep. And with the amount of liquid he drank there is no way he’d hold out longer than 2 hours. England sat up and opened up a book on his tablet.

A bit over an hour later he heard America sigh and shift. His legs were moving and wrapping around each other. England quickly put his tablet down. He tugged the covers off America and stared at his crotch. Nothing. However seconds later a soft hiss began to fill the air. England’s hand flew to America’s diapered crotch and he felt it up. It was growing warm. He grabbed and squeezed the cloth at where America’s dick was located underneath it. He slowly engulfed its entirety. England tried to imagine how it looked. Soft and relaxed, simply laying there and pushing out the massive amount of urine that was stored inside America’s bladder.

Fantasies weren’t enough, he needed the real thing. England pulled back the front of America’s diaper. Sure enough just like in his mind there lay the impressive length of the American which was helplessly wetting the diaper. He gently grabbed at the organ with two fingers and slightly turned it so he could better see the urine that was flowing out. Pleased with himself he lowered the front back down.

England glanced at America’s face. America was completely unaware of what his body was doing. England planted a kiss on those beautiful soft lips belonging to the oblivious man. America didn’t return the favor, as expected. That didn’t stop England from deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue inside.

“Mmm” England moaned. However he was soon distracted with the soft hissing sound coming out of America. He could kiss him all he wanted later, within a minute, two tops he’d be done peeing. He placed his own crotch over America’s.

He felt the rapid flow of urine rushing and pulsing out of America’s dick. Ahh, how good it felt. He pushed his own length deeper against America’s, as if to become one.

“Ugghhhh” England soaked up the warmth that was radiating from America. He shifted his hips and sort of humped America in order to get comfortable. As he was positioning himself on America he couldn’t help but grow turned on by how he kept on brushing himself over America’s impressive length. He rubbed himself up and down on the flesh. He found it exciting how while America was busy peeing away he could still touch the body part responsible for that without getting himself messy in the process.

He finally relaxed and lay still on top of America, hearing only America’s gentle breathing next to his ear and the soft and distant hissing of urine while feeling the vibrations it gave off as it flowed out.  He felt himself twitch down below and moved himself a bit down so he could feel more of the warmth gathering near the bottom of the diaper. Upon doing so England felt a strange surge of pleasure wash over his own bladder and dick, then suddenly felt his own bladder give in and felt urine rush out of him.

England was now lying on top of America pissing onto his crotch while America was busy pissing into his diaper. He knew he needed to stop, but it all felt so good. He continued pushing urine out of himself and on top of his sleeping lover.

Hissing filled the air. England’s was much louder since it wasn’t being masked by layers of insulation.

“Ahhhhaahaa~” England made his way up and off America’s crotch and sat over his hips. As he sat up he was still peeing and a trail of urine formed up along America’s lower abdomen, growing larger the longer he continued sitting in that spot.

Dammit, how was he going to clean that? The less there was the easier it’d be obviously. England winced and stopped the flow of his own bladder, having a grimace on his face as the sudden stop felt very uncomfortable. Not hearing anymore hissing England glanced at America’s crotch. It appeared he was also done with relieving himself.

England ran his hand through America’s bangs that fell over his eyes.

“Do you feel better now?” America obviously didn’t respond. “Of course you do love, now that all that wee is out of you. It must have been very uncomfortable to be so terribly full. But you know I’m afraid I must change you ‘Meri. I can’t sleep knowing you’re surrounded by so much of your urine, plus mine. Terribly sorry about mine, but it was an accident” England chuckled. “You know a thing or two about those”

England got out of bed and made his way to his dresser to retrieve a fresh diaper.

He pulled down America’s boxers off his body. Then he went to pull the soaked diaper off. England was surprised by how heavy it was. He put it on the palm of his hand to weigh it. He never got that far as to determine the weight though, being too distracted with the contents. The urine was still warm due to leaving the American’s body just minutes prior. England gave a small squeeze. A bit of urine dripped out and ran down his forearm. Now normally he would be grossed out and flick his arm to get the liquid waste off himself. But instead he brought it closer to his face to smell it. It smelled very faintly, most likely due to the fact that America keeps himself well hydrated, even if it is by soda. A strange thought crossed England’s mind. How would it taste? He slowly stuck his tongue out and licked it. It didn’t have much of a flavor. Feeling strange by what he had done he wiped the remainder of it off with a tissue.

Done experimenting for now England started to pull a fresh diaper on America. He was wishing he got the diapers with the tabs, it would have made changing America much easier now. As he was tugging it up he let his fingers run gently across the American’s length. England was wondering whether he should give America’s lower regions a quick wipe down. After all they were being soaked with urine just moments ago.

However instead of getting a moist towel for a quick clean up England instead lowered his head down to give America’s length a lick. ‘Would it taste like urine?’ he wondered. Indeed it did. Finding the flavor of urine and America a nice blend, England decided he wanted more and took the tip in. He ran his tongue around, licking off any urine that was there, then gave a small suck.

“Mmph!”  Went England as the flavors hit his taste buds. It was official, America’s pee appealed to his pallet. Wanting more again he gave another gentle suck to get any more remaining urine out. Almost immediately he was all out, but that didn’t deter him any. Instead he pushed his tongue up against the opening of America’s urethra. He prodded the small hole but didn’t find much luck. In false hope he swirled his tongue around, looking for any minute trace. However all that did was stimulate America. He felt the organ hardening slightly in his mouth.

‘Like that don’t you America’ England thought. He took more of the flesh into his mouth eagerly as the part yet untouched by his lips were still coated with pee. More and more he greedily swallowed in.

“Akkkh!” He got too eager too fast and hit the back of his throat. England stopped for a moment. He didn’t need to wake America with his gagging and retching sounds. Instead he breathed and steadied himself. When he didn’t feel like he might puke all over America anymore he went back to work.

With such a skilled tongue and mouth he almost wished America was awake. He could imagine America’s gasps and moans, and how he always tugged on his hair when England was sucking him off. Instead what he got in payment was a hardened organ and soft gasps coming from America.

“En-England” America muttered in his sleep.

England smiled. It felt great to know he was having some fantasy dream about him. Encouraged England went back to his deed. England gave a small nibble. America gasped ever so slightly and bucked his hips up. England was not expecting that and nearly choked for the second time that night.

Determined to finish America off before he gagged for the third time he slid himself off America. He took America’s member into his hand. He was just going to have to do this the old fashioned way. With plenty of lubrication coming from his spit England had no problem getting a fast and steady rhythm going. England pumped faster and faster. Instantly he held a very stiff, large and leaking organ in his hand.

America groaned loudly in pleasure. Knowing what was coming next England quickly put America back between his lips and gave a few final sucks before his mouth was filled with the warm essence of America, laced with just a touch of leftover urine.

‘Yes!’ England thought as he closed his eyes in pleasure. This was just what he wanted. He eagerly swallowed and wiped his mouth.

Now he went back to pulling the diaper onto America. After he was done he gave a small swat on America’s bottom. There was a tiny crinkly sound. For some reason he found that sound really erotic. However he still had to deal with a soaked diaper to dispose of as well as getting a fresh pair of boxers onto America. England pulled a similar pair onto America, hoping he wouldn’t notice in the morning. Then he made a note to bury the diaper deep in his garbage can where America couldn’t find it.

Just one last problem to tend to, his own wet pajama pants. England knew how America felt now and was glad no one was around to see the former empire prancing around in soaked pants. Sure when you’re alive as long as England you’re bound to have an accident once in a while, it’s unavoidable really, but he had quite a successful dry pants record going. Oh well.  He dug through his dresser and pulled a new pair on and hid the soiled pair in the hamper. England was about to head off to bed when he himself felt he still needed to pee. He made his way to the bathroom.

Once in he quietly closed the door, then he scurried over to the toilet. He fidgeted a bit while lifting up the lid and seat. He had to go more than he thought. England pulled down the band of the pants and reached for his member. With a sigh he let go, mindful to aim his stream on the side of the bowl as to not make too much noise at this hour. Afterwards he happily made his way over to wash his hands.

Clean up and his bladder taken care of England finally got into bed and closed his eyes, only to pop them back open. America’s new diaper was still dry. England wasn’t sure if America was going to wet himself for the second time this night. There was a good chance he would still since there was plenty of liquid traveling through his system. England bit his lip in worry. How could he encourage America to pee again?

He lowered his hand down to America’s crotch and pressed gently against his bladder. It was worth a shot. Within seconds hissing filled the air again. It was like music to his ears.

“That’s right America, you let it all out like a good little boy”

England now knowing he won yet again pulled the covers over himself and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow posted wrong versions with wrong dates and couldn't set it right. Whoops. Forgive the constant skipping and changes this story's been doing to anyone who noticed

America was having a pleasant dream until he was awoken by a ray of sunshine beaming upon his closed eyes. He groaned and slapped his arm over his face.  


“E-England… why didn’t you close the curtain last night” he mumbled half asleep.  


As he was shifting he felt an odd sensation brushing around his legs. Right. The diaper he quickly realized. Immediately America threw his hand off his face and moved it to his lower regions. With both hands he felt himself and the bed. All appeared to be dry. America cracked a cocky smirk and turned to England to brag. He was going to wake up England his favorite way- and England’s least favorite way.  


America made his way over, flipped on his side and got ready to pinch England’s nose shut while planting his lips on England’s. England would soon wake up due to lack of oxygen and jolt up and crash straight up into America’s kiss. America loved to tease England that he managed to take his breath away with the kiss, quite literally.  


However as America was shifting his legs he felt another odd sensation down below. A strange warmish moist one. Immediately America shoved his hand into his diaper and felt around. Great. He was wet. It just that nothing else was too. He frowned at being tricked so easily.  


“Dammit” America muttered and ran his hand through his hair. England had won and now he’d be rubbing it in his face. Suddenly America was hit with a genius idea once again. Why not lie to England? He was still sleeping like a rock which meant America could get away with his little plan.  


America slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. There he locked the door behind him and quickly peeled his boxers and diaper off himself.  


“Ick” went America and stuck his tongue out as he held up the urine soaked garment.  


Scanning the area he wondered how to get rid of the evidence. Wanting to be as thorough as possible he slipped his boxers back on and as quietly as possible unlocked the door. Peeking out he saw England still sleeping. He slid out of the bathroom, then their bedroom and made his way silently downstairs and out the front door. He shoved the diaper into the bottom of the trash can outside. Evidence taken care of America smiled proudly and went back to their bedroom.  


America debated if he should wake England or go back to bed. Since he was already being a sneaky little bastard he decided to slip a clean diaper on himself and get back into bed. This way England would wake up quite shocked while America still got to have his bragging rights.  


Initially America was planning to stay awake but that quickly failed.

 

England slowly opened his eyes and turned to America. He smiled as he ran his hand through his slightly knotted hair. He wondered if he should wake America or let him sleep in while he got breakfast ready. Or, just the breakfast drinks. America took care of the food part and England didn’t mind. America enjoyed cooking and was pretty decent when he wasn’t making hamburger scrambled egg surprise. England’s stomach grumbled. It was decided. America was getting up.  


“Meri, Meri” England whispered into America’s ear as he shook him awake.  


“Mmm, Iggy?”  


“Time to get up dear”  


“’M sleepy” America murmured and turned his back to England.  


“And I’m hungry” England stated.  


America turned back around with half lidded eyes and a light smile. “Alright, alright. I’ll get up. I don’t want you to have to cook and give yourself food poisoning”  


England playfully smacked his head. “Git”  


America sat himself up and stretched. “Maybe. But I still won”  


“Oh?”  


“Yeah. Dry as Death Valley”  


“Oh!?” England raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  


“Yup!” America nodded proudly.  


“O-oh. Well, I must congratulate you Meri” England said confusedly.  


“Thanks dude! Well you get started in the kitchen. I gotta use the bathroom. The proper way” America said in a bad English accent as he skipped out of bed.  


England sat dumbfounded on the bed. How was he dry? He personally saw and made sure that America wasn’t last night. However England was soon broke out of his thoughts with a shocking outburst from America.  


“England! Haha! Maybe tonight you should wear the diapers!”  


England froze. Did America find his wet pants in the hamper? Impossible! America never even opens the thing!  


“I-uh, what?”  


England ran for the bathroom to find America standing in front of the toilet.  


“Yeah. I know you had to pee last night. You didn’t flush. You never do at night”  


“That’s because I don’t want to wake you up you ungrateful idiot!”  


“Yeah, whatever. You should still wear a diaper tonight though. You know, since I don’t have to” America smirked. “Don’t want you to have accident” America continued teasing.  


“Shut up!”  


America only smirked again.  


England crossed his arms and turned away. “I’m going downstairs”

 

England paced in the kitchen while talking to himself and putting the kettle on to boil.  


“How? How was that git dry?”  


‘Whooo!’ Went the kettle.  


“Oh!” England poured the water in over his imported special blend of tea leaves. “Mmm, rosehip” he sighed as he inhaled the rising aroma. “Cheater! He cheated! That’s it! He must have woken up before me and slipped into a clean diaper. Ohohoho America” England cackled as his eyebrows furrowed and a creepy grin spread across his face.  


“I know just what to do to teach that little brat a lesson!” England ran to his basement and rummaged through his various jars and bottles of mixtures and other odd liquids and powders.  


“Ah! There we go!” England held up a bottle of blue liquid. He intended to slip the diuretic into France’s drink next time he was giving a speech at a meeting as revenge for hiding in his closet last week and scaring him half to death.  


England rushed upstairs with the bottle. He poured a good amount into America’s coffee and stirred well. Just as he finished up America popped into the kitchen.  


“Heya!” America greeted as he made his way to the fridge and took out breakfast supplies.  


“Good morning” England greeted back from his tea. “Here” He shoved the coffee mug into America’s hands. “Drink up love”  


“Thanks!” England smiled knowingly to himself as America chugged the coffee down.

 

“And that is why having gondoliers serving pasta will increase Italy’s tourism by 12% while boosting pasta sales 300%!”  


Germany buried his hands in his face. “Italy, how the hell will that increase pasta sales by 300%!” Germany asked, almost scared for the answer.  


“Because I’m going to buy 300 times as much pasta to eat in celebration!”  


The whole meeting room stared silently at the beaming North Italian.  


“Right… moving on” Germany said.  


England looked over at America who was clearly squirming in his seat. He praised his genius mind for mixing caffeine and a diuretic together.  


“England! England!” America whisper yelled as he poked his knee.  


“What?”  


“I-I have to use the bathroom”  


“Well I’m sorry but you’re going to have to wait. Russia is giving his presentation right now. You know the rules. No leaving during presentations”  


America looked worriedly at the Russian and the clock. No more than 30 seconds layer he was poking England again.  


“England. I really have to go~”  


“America. You’re the world’s superpower. I’m pretty sure you can wait another 20 minutes” England knew stroking America ego would make him all the more needing to stay and maintain that.  


As Russia went on about his issues America resorted to sitting on the edge of his chair and grabbing his crotch while biting his lip.  


England was quite pleased with himself. That ought to teach his cute little boyfriend about lying and trying to trick the former empire. He certainly didn’t get so big by being honest but that didn’t mean America had to go down the same path.  


Suddenly America grabbed at England’s legs. “Iggy. Please. Cast a spell with your eyebrows or something. I can’t hold it anymore”  


“America” England scolded and pushed him back into seat and his hands off his lap. America anxiously sat back down. England was watching him out the corner of his eye and quite pleased. Sure England could say something and let America go but it was too much fun to watch him squirm desperately.  


America let a tiny whimper escape his lips as he felt a trickle of urine escape his bladder. England heard it and looked to a blushing America.  


“America, you alright?”  


America frantically shook his head no. “I just peed myself a little” he admitted whispering.  


England felt his heart soften. America often whined and was overdramatic about his need to relieve himself but seldom England actually remembered him having an actual accident.  


“Iggy. I’m serious. I can’t hold it any longer. Please do something”  


“What do you want me to do?”  


“Demand a break!”  


“I-“  


“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” America whisper yelled as he grabbed his crotch on which a small wet spot was quickly growing.  


England looked on in surprise. He didn’t mean for America to actually wet himself at the meeting, he just wanted for him to have to go super bad and be uncomfortable and nearly wet himself.  


“Yo Russia!” America suddenly interrupted.  


“Yes?” Russia asked with an irritated smile.  


“As the hero I demand we take a break right now!”  


“And as speaker I demand I continue presentation!”  


The nations looked on in interest. America squirmed in his seat again.  


“Well as-oh fuck!” With that America sprinted out the door.  


“I scared America away, yay!” Russia cheered. England followed after America.  


England ran into the nearest bathroom.  


“America!” he yelled as he burst in through the door.  


“England!” England heard America squeak out his name in surprise and then the slamming shut of a bathroom stall.  


“America?” England called out as he made his way over to where America was. “Are you alright?”  


Silence.  


“I’m coming in”  


“No! Don’t. I’m ok. Really. Haha”  


“Meri… open this door for me this instant”  


“No!” He might not be as strong as America but England could still easily handle taking a door down. A kick later he found a red faced America who was wiping tears from his cheeks. The reason for his tears was quite obvious. The whole front of his pants was soaked.  


“Really Meri, crying over something like this?”  


America didn’t say anything back.  


England sighed. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up” England reached for America’s hand to lead him out.  


“Wait! I-uh, still have to go”  


England perked up a bit and saw an opportunity. “Alright” He started undoing the Americans belt. Then he unzipped his pants and tugged them down, along with his Captain America boxers.  


“Iggy? You can leave now. I got this”  


“Shhh” England whispered as he pushed America down on the toilet to pull his garments all the way off. Once America was nude from the waist down England seated himself on top of America, face front.  


“I’m sorry America” England continued whispering.  


“Uh, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault” the oblivious America said.  


England smirked. “Yes it was, I should have said something earlier” he lied while cupping America’s chin with both hands and raising his head up in order to gaze into those teary blue eyes. England shifted his crotch closer to Americas while stroking his hair with one hand.  


America continued to glance up while England closed in on his face with shut eyes. Although a bit confused America knew what to do and closed his own. Both lips met with England’s taking the lead.  


“Mmm” America moaned out gently as England deepened his kisses. America raised his hand and brought it to run through England’s hair. In response England tugged on the back of America’s hair and pulled his head to the right while holding the kiss and quickly running his tongue over America’s upper teeth. With one hand busy with holding America’s head he used the other one to slowly walk it down America’s back, thighs, and finally his ass.  


England shoved one hand under America’s butt and gave it a good squeeze. Latching on he pulled it towards himself. Now he let his hand wander from America’s ass forwards. America let out a light shudder as England’s soft hand made contact with his vital regions. England made another grab at them and gently pawed at them.  


“Ahh” came a soft moan from America.  


England took that as a sign to deepen his hold on America. His hand grabbed at Florida while raising his own bottom slightly off America’s lap and setting it back down as he slightly ground on him.  


America grabbed at England’s hair and pulled his face towards his chest. “Yes” he muttered as he ran his hands down England’s sides. America knew how sensitive England was there.  


“Eek!” England peeped as he slightly jumped but then instantly relaxed again as America continued gently massing his sides.  


England leaned into America’s chest and breathed in his cologne. After taking a few moments to enjoy himself he remembered his mission and regained his grasp on Florida started to move his hand.  


“Ah, no Iggy! Not now!” America gasped.  


“Yes now love” England insisted.  


“No really don’t. I still have to pee. It’s starting to hurt again and I can’t wait!” America insisted as he squirmed again.  


“Quite all right. You let go whenever you need to” England pushed as he ignored America pleas and teased him by stroking Florida’s underside with his middle finger.  


“But your hands there! I’m not gonna piss on you! Ah!”  


Despite England’s hand being in the way American found the need to relieve himself was too great and urine leaked out. America froze as he heard the drips fall off of England’s hand and into the bowl of water below him.  


England took his face out of America’s chest and looked up at his blushing and nervous face.  


“Heh, sorry” America braced himself for the Englishman’s scolding. Instead however he got a sweet smile.  


“No need to apologize. Hardly your fault” England said as he held up his wet hand and inspected it and flicked some liquid off. “I told you to go as you need”  


England then shoved America with his clean hand against the wall to lean him back. America let out a surprised gasp as his back hit the wall. England leaned forwards onto America’s body and rubbed his crotch against Americas. America felt the all too familiar part of England jab into him.  


“You know I’ve always wanted to fuck you in the bathroom Meri” England purred out as he grabbed the back of his hair and forced America to look him dead in the eyes.  


America’s nervous blues danced around. “O-oh. Ok. I’m all for it but give me like a minute. I’m seriously gonna piss all over you in a sec” America warned as he squirmed uncomfortably. However all that did was cause for England to rub against him some more.  


“Ah!” America yelped as England hardened length pressed against his ridiculously full bladder.  


“Iggy! Please!”  


England sighed and leaned off America. “Fine, go ahead and then we’ll do it” He didn’t move an inch however, only crossed his arms and continued sitting in his position.  


“Can you leave?”  


“Meri, will you just go? We need to hurry up before someone comes in here”  


America shut his eyes and made a face. He popped open an eye. England eyed him back with a raised eyebrow. America reshut his eye.  


“I can’t” he finally sighed. “Not with you looking and sitting on me! It’s weird!”  


England grinned and started to open his mouth. This reminded him too much of back when America was a toddler who needed to get toilet trained. He’d sit and complain about how he refused to go, especially when England was watching him. Then he’d try to lie and say he didn’t need to go anymore actually and try to run off. And since England didn’t feel like crouching down for hours he figured a way to encourage America to relieve himself faster, which was by relaxing him by rubbing his back in order to relax and make the ordeal much smoother.  


“Shh, its ok Meri” England reassured placing a hand on Americas back and starting to rub circles all over. “Relax. You can do it~”  


America’s body slumped as he relaxed and he breathed out a small sigh of relief.  


“That’s a good boy. Let it all out” England moved a hand up America’s thigh slowly and towards Florida. As he ghosted his fingers over it America jolted back into reality.  


“England, I-I can’t hold it anymore! Get off! It’s embarrassing!” America cried as he gave a final squeeze to bring his thighs together.  


“I know you can’t” England moved his hand between America clenching thighs and propped them open.  


“No, don’t!” America tried pushing England’s prying hand away. As he did he lost control and a stream trickled rapidly out.  


“Ah!” America reshut his legs tightly again as he grew red and looked down.  


“Meri!” England scolded. “You stop that right now! All that holding is terrible for you! Now act your age and take care of your business!” England gave him a smack on the side of his butt. He really wished he had his wooden spoon but his hand would have to suffice for now.  


“Aa-ahha!” England’s smack shocked America which showed clearly when America froze with a terrified wide eyed look, only to relax once again when loud hissing sounds filled the stall. America moaned in pleasure as the unbearable pressure was lifted off his bladder.  


England fidgeted. Those moans were really getting to him!  


He shot America a look. However he had his eyes lidded in a peaceful bliss and was paying no attention. England grew jealous. How dare he! After all it was England who made him feel good. If not for him he’d still be squirming and complaining. So he reached down between America’s legs, grabbed Florida and squeezed hard.  


“What the hell dude?” America demanded as he snapped out of his daze. “I wasn’t done yet!”  


England frowned. How dare America speak to him like that right now! The boy clearly needed to be punished.  


“You can finish later”  


“Huh?”  


“You heard me Meri. You can finish after I finish” England grinned. America always did work best when promised a reward in the end. Before America had a chance to protest England tore his pants off and spun him around so he was facing the wall.  


England looked admirably at America’s bare lower half as he undid his belt and fly. Without wasting any more time he spit on his fingers and quickly shoved two into the American. Seeing how easily those fit he added a third one. Normally he would have teased America a bit more but seeing as eager as he was he forgot to lock the bathroom door and all he craved was being in America right now. Plus the thrill of a random quickie never loses its fun.  


America barely had noticed as England tore his fingers out and replaced them with something a bit more exciting.  


“Ahhh” America moaned as England wriggled around to adjust himself.  


“Oomph!” Went America as England slammed into him at lightning speed. America fell forwards and into the metal piping on the wall at the sudden impact.  


“England!” he scolded and turned around frowning.  


“Ohonhonhon” a familiar laugh came echoing from the bathroom entrance. Both froze and looked at each other in fear. Thinking quickly England slapped America’s ass hard.  


“Buck up love” he whispered.  


“Owiie! England!” As he was distracted for a moment England immediately thrust himself back in.  


“Akhh!” America yelped in surprise. As England pulled back America grabbed onto the metal piping so he wouldn’t get thrown into it again. England grinned wickedly. He hadn’t had a fuck this exciting for a while!  


While England pounded America’s gorgeous ass America held on for dear life so he wouldn’t get his teeth knocked out or break a rib in the process.  


“Ahh! Ahh!” England panted loudly. At the rate he was going he was going to come in no time. “A-America! Yes! Oh! I-I’m—ahh!”  


Meanwhile America was finding it very hard to keep somewhat still. As he fidgeted again England lost his friction.  


“Dammit keep still Meri!”  


“I can’t! I have to pee!” The fact that his legs were spread far apart and and he had nothing to support the tension under his bladder didn't make it any easier. America gritted his teeth. Despite, gravity had won. America gasped and England didn't miss a beat.  


England grabbed America and squeezed to make sure he couldn’t have his again release before he did.  


With a hurried pace he furiously rammed. His heart pounded as tried to bring himself to climax. He groaned out in pleasure as he felt America’s insides growing warmer and wetter by the second. England felt himself so close! Suddenly his hand became warm and wet. He glanced down for a second in confusion. He hadn’t expected America to come so quickly. Taking a quick peek he quickly realized what the source of the warmth was. America was going to need to get punished for this. England specifically told him he was to hold his urine in until he was done.  


Slightly angered he gripped America’s hair and moved his entire body up and down as well as in and out. So much friction instantly put the Englishman over the edge. Seconds later he himself was filled with a blissful sensation.  


“Ahhhh” he moaned as he slumped on America’s back as he got his release. America also moaned as his tons of liquid left his body for good finally. England cleaned and straightened himself up while waiting for America to finish.  


England leaned back against the metal stall. He shook his head with a fond smile as America wiggled around and moaned while soft unending hisses continued filling the air. Yet again he caught himself reminiscing about the past. This was exactly how America acted when he finally managed to catch the energetic toddler and get him on the toilet.  


When he was finally done for good America opened his eyes and blinked expectantly at England.  


“Umm… so, I need new pants haha” America chuckled nervously as he ran his hand through his sweaty bangs.  


England nodded and scooped up America’s boxers and pants and took them over wash them in the sink. He had done this far too many times in the past and felt as though he wouldn't mind this unexpected chore as much this time around.  


England glanced into the mirror overhead and noticed America emerged from the stall and lingered around pulling his dress shirt down over his exposed vital regions. He felt his stomach flutter yet again that day. Damn America for being so fucking adorable, quite literally.  


As England felt his cheeks burn up he quickly lowered his head and finished up with the washing and took the garments over to the dryers. America smiled awkwardly.  


“Umm, thanks. I-I can get it from here”  


England shook his head no. He gave America quick peck on the cheek. “Go sit down. I’m almost done anyway” America nodded and hopped on the sink.  


After drying everything sufficiently he turned around. “Alright Meri, you can… oh”  


America was sitting on the sink counter top and swinging his legs back and forth. He gave a thankful smile. It took all of England's willpower not to throw him and him right there and then and take him for the second time that day. Actually, screw it, why not?  


Just then the door swung open and France entered. He laughed and grinned perversely when he saw naked America sitting happily on the counter top. America quickly pulled his shirt down again. It wasn't like he was shy about his body normally, but after what he just experienced he was feeling a bit embarrassed still.  


“What the fuck are you doing here frog breath?!”  


“Oh Angleterre, you’re still not done? I’m so proud!”  


“Wha?”  


“I’ve been waiting outside here for the last 20 minutes but didn’t enter since I heard you were busy~” France explained with a sly wink.  


England grew red and sputtered.  


“Shh. I won’t tell” France promised as he made his way in. “Now please excuse me. Even someone as gorgeous as me needs to use the facilities. I would have waited for you both to leave normally but I couldn’t hold it any longer” France squirmed and ducked into a stall, nearly catching his flowing cape as he quickly shut the door behind him.  


England felt his stomach tighten excitedly again. Why did seeing Frog-face so desperate make him feel like that too?


	4. Chapter 4

“Uh, I just wanna die” America moaned as he flopped face first on the couch.

They had just came home from the meeting from which America practically ran out as soon as Germany put his papers down dramatically as he always does in that official way of his.

England sat down next to him and ran his hand up and down his back.

“Shh, it’s alright America. Nobody saw anything except for me” he reassured. “I promise”

America let out an unsatisfied muffled grunt into England’s crocheted pillow.

“Now get up before you get snot all over those Meri. I just starched those yesterday”

America half lifted his face up. “Fine, I gotta shower anyways. I’m still all gross and smell like piss”

England suddenly got an idea.

“Say Meri. How would you like to take a bath?”

“A bath” America questioned like England had just asked him to go camping with his magical friends. 

“Yes. I guarantee it will relax you and make you feel quite refreshed” 

America considered it. “Can I have bubbles?” he asked grinning.

England chuckled. “Of course. I’ll go run the bath. You go on and get some fresh clothes for yourself”

 

England swirled the pink sweet smelling liquid into the gushing hot water. Then he added the bubble bath soap. Just as the tub was filling to the brim with foam America entered holding an armful of fresh clothes.

America started stripping while England finished up.

“Alright, its….”

America froze mid flex in front of the mirror and posed like an ancient Grecian sculpture.

“Like what you see Iggy?”

England’s eyes ran up and down America well-toned and muscled body. Oh how he wanted to make that perfect strong body break into submission under England’s much smaller one. After all under all that brawn laid a quite fragile soul.

“Um… of course”

“Now get in you idiot” England said, shaking off his fantasies for the time being as he smacked America’s ass and shoved him towards the tub.

America clambered in and slowly slid in due to the very high temperature of the water.

“Ahh, hot!” he hissed. “You wanna boil me or somethin’ haha”

“Yes, so I can eat you up Meri” England half joked.

“Ha, ok” America leaned back and sighed deeply. England was right. Baths were really relaxing. He felt himself growing very loose and sleepy, not to mention his mind was feeling all funny and confused on him, but he quickly snapped himself back into reality.

“You here Iggy?”

“Yes. Right here love. Need anything?”

“C’mere” America slipped a foam covered arm out and waved it, spraying it around the bathroom. “I wanna hug you~”

England held an arm out for America to embrace.

“Mmm, I need more” he decided and started to pull England towards the tub.

“America! Don’t drag me in!”

America blinked innocently. “But I want you with me” Then he lunged at England and hugged his entire person.

“America! Now you’ve got me all wet and foamy!”

“Guess that means you gotta get in~” America sang. 

“Oh, fine” England took his clothes off while America whistled from the tub. When he climbed in too America immediately grabbed him by the wait and pulled him into his lap.

“Yay! I got ya!” America twisted back and forth while holding England firmly, causing for England’s bottom to grind against America’s crotch. America subconsciously spread his legs further apart so he could get England packed between his legs better. As he did so his arms ran up his chest and grabbed at it. England placed his hands over America’s and guided them back down towards his pelvis. However as he did so America suddenly stopped the movement waist high. Still holding England’s hands in his America then scooped some foam up, brought it towards England’s face, and smacked it into it.

England sputtered and spit the nasty tasting soap. “America!”

America only laughed in response and covered his own face with foam also. Then he proceeded to scoop more foam and mold it into a pointed hat on England’s’ head.

“I’m Santa and you’re my old bearded elf”

England smirked. “Oh? Well may I sit on Santa’s some more?” he asked, turning and swinging his legs up and to the side, while latching onto America’s neck and bring his mouth over to America’s ear.

“‘Course ya can!” America gleefully responded, moving his head slightly to the side to get away from England’s tickling breath.

England huffed. He must have gotten the portions of his potion wrong. America was acting too childish, even for him. 

While England was preoccupied in his thoughts America had grown quiet. Too quiet. Before he got a chance to glance over America toppled over him and submerged him underwater. England panicked and flailed, desperate to resurface. With a swift move he came back up, sputtering and coughing up water and suds.

“America! What the fuck!?”

America grinned sheepishly. “Sorry?”

England wanted to stay mad but couldn’t. Not when his sweet little America was looking at him like that. So instead he went with the best next option. Punishment. A little never hurt anyone. England carefully got up.

“Oh Meri~”

Then he lunged himself at him, tickling America full on, America kicking and screaming, splashing water and suds all over the place and England not caring about the mess they were making at all.

“Ahahaha! Iggy! Ha-s-stop! Hah-haha!” America squirmed like an eel, slipping out of England’s grip only for him to catch him right back up.

“E-England! Please, ahaha! Stop! I-I can’t breathe!”

However England only grinned wider and sat on America’s hips to keep him a bit stiller. And to discretely grind up on him. But that was just a bonus. America kept on laughing and trying to beat England with his balled fists, not too hard of course. 

England managed to catch America’s fist, and America lost his balance and slid down a bit, taking England with him.

“Oof!” England exclaimed as he landed on America. He smiled, liking the position he was in.

Just as England ceased his attack for a moment he heard his phone go off. Grumbling he reluctantly stood up since he was expecting an important call from his boss. He padded across to the sink to retrieve and silence the device.

“Oh bloody fuck. It’s that damned Frenchie calling” Since he already got up he decided to answer it so he could tell him to fuck off in person so he could get back to getting to fuck America. Swiping he tried answering.

“Uh, stupid wet hands” Finally he got it.

“The hell you want?” He greeted.

“France? You there you frog? Hell-ooo? For god’s sake have the respect to be there if you call you twit!” He looked down at his phone to make sure he really did answer it. And saw France on the screen. Trying to hold back laughs. Taking a bewilder glance again France lost it and burst out laughing.

“Oh Angleterre . You exhibitionist!~ Not that I mind a bit ohoho!”

“Ahh! Damn it! Fuck! How do I get you off video call!?” Fumbling with the phone he dropped it and swooped down to pick it up.

“Wow, you have a nice ass Iggy” America called from the tub.

France cracked up again.

“Shu-shut up! Both of you!”

Growing red and flustered England kicked the phone aside and reached for a towel to put around his waist.

“Why the fuck are you calling?!” 

“I just wanted to invite you out to dinner tonight”

“And why would I want to go out with you?”

“So we can sign some stupid papers. And so I can take you out to a marvelous new restaurant!”

“Fax them” England huffed.

“But Angleterre~! I’m paying. So you’ll come right?”

England debated for a second.

“Fine”

“Very good! I’ll see and your sexy ass tonight then” France purred before hanging up.

England walked back towards the tub and slid in. America giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just peed over there”

England jumped in surprise. “Uh, why?”

America shrugged. “I had to go, duh! I always do when taking a shower and didn’t do it before getting in. I was gonna go before but you were sitting on me. Anyways I feel kinda weird, I think it’s the bubbles bath stuff, so I’m getting out”

With that he climbed out and left England sitting alone. England thought quickly. Was it the dose America got this morning still working or did he just have to go? England shook his head. He had obviously gotten weak in mixing up concoctions lately. But America was right, he should get out too. After all he had to get ready for tonight. However it felt so nice and relaxing in the tub. He understood where America was coming from about needing to pee in showers and baths. It’s relaxing to the point of letting everything go. So he did just that.

As England sunk back and half closed his eyes as he let his body take over. He heard a very soft hiss coming from below him. America noticed that distinct look on England’s face from the where he was getting dressed and smirked.

 

America and England stood in front of the restaurant they were to meet France. Of course the bastard would pick a French one.

“Where is he England?” America whined. “I’m hungry~!”

“I’ll bet he’s being ‘fashionably late’”

“Ohonhonhon. Right you are mon chèr” In front of them stood a dressed up as always France. ‘Bastard probably thought he looked good’ England thought. And he did, but England would rather die than admit that. So as France opened the door England followed France’s cologne trail behind.

 

The trio was sat in a quiet corner in the back. France claimed he wanted privacy for discussing the matters. 

England was only semi annoyed. The food was actually quite delicious, but again he’d rather die than admit it. America had finished off his two desserts and had gotten up to request some other one to be made to his desire. Which left them two together.

“So now that Amérique is gone I want to discuss what I really called you down here for”

“Hmm, and what would that be” England asked handing some document he skimmed over back to France and took a sip of his wine. He definitely needed it if he was to spend prolonged periods of time with France.

“I want to have a threesome with you and Amérique” France put bluntly.

England chocked on his wine. “What!?” He screeched as he wiped his mouth.

“You heard me” France leaned across the table and leaned towards England. “I want to have a threesome. I miss being with you and after seeing you earlier with Amérique I knew you are still the same England I had centuries ago” he whispered before licking the dribbles of wine off England’s lips and chin. For a moment England hesitated, stuck in the moment.

“Go to hell! I’m with America now! You know that!” he quickly lurched back from France’s too close face.

“Yes I do. That’s why I want you and Amérique”

“Forget it! There’s no way in hell I’m letting you taint America with your cheese germs!”

“Oh, but he already is~”

“What?!”

“Yes, I’ve had America before. He’s so cute! Didn’t really know what he was doing but so eager to please and learn!” France cooed.

“Shut you filthy trap! You’ve never had your perverse way with him!” 

“But I have. Why would I lie?”

“Because you’re a dirty perverted whore who likes to do nothing but brag about those sorts of things!”

France chuckled. “That I am but so are you Angleterre” France said as he bopped England on the nose daintily with a slender finger.

England thought for a second. “Maybe, but America’s still never fucked you, or will”

“Angleterre, if you don’t believe me why don’t you ask him. I bet you never did”

“Damn right I didn’t” England spat crossing his arms. 

France froze still for a moment, then laughed softly. “Mon Dieu, you think you got Amérique as a virgin don’t you?”

England opened his mouth but nothing came out.

France only laughed again. “Silly Angleterre” he said taking a sip of wine. “You never asked him anything because you think he’s never been with anyone. My, how naïve you are. Just because he was your colony originally doesn’t give you the automatic right to have dibs on his everything”

England was about to retort when America came back.

“Hey dudes! So I finally got that awesome chocolate mouse cake” America sat down an entire cake.

France chuckled. “It’s pronounced mousse Amérique. Mouse cake is what l’Angleterre cooking is. Feed it to them and the poor creatures don’t stand a chance. Rumor is that is how we got the plague to finally end. L’Angleterre cooking was finally put to good use as rodent poison”

“Fuck you!” England yelled as he stormed away from the table. “Come on America. We’re leaving. Being a gentleman I was going to cover half the bill anyway but now you can take care of it yourself France!”

“But I just got my cake England!”

“Then bring it with you!”

“Awesome!”

 

Back home America was watching a movie while England worked on his crocheting.

“America, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Uh, sure dude!”

“Um…” England fiddled with his needles “Was I your first?”

“First what?”

“You know, first to uh, do it with?”

America’s cheery grin fell. “Oh”

“Oh?”

“Um, no” America looked away.

“Oh?” England did his best to hide the obvious disappointment and giant jab against him. “Who was it? If you don’t mind my asking” Meanwhile England’s heart was threatening to jump out of his chest in anticipation. If America didn’t answer he would do whatever it would take to find out the truth.

“Hehe, no I don’t” America said as he picked at the couch cushion, avoid England’s gaze. Then he mumbled something incoherent.

“What was that?”

“It was… France”

“Oh”

America went back to tracing patterns into the couch while England stood shell shocked.

“Who was yours England?”

“Uh, it, um was…” England tried to put together a coherent sentence. “France!” He finally shouted.

“Oh, cool I guess. That’s old France for ya!” America chuckled nervously.

“Yes. Well, that’s all. I was just wondering”

England went back to his crocheting but could barely concentrate. He didn’t know what to feel. He was mad at France for taking his America first, but also mad that he wasn’t first, not to mention that damn frog beat him of all people! As well as being mad at America for never telling him and letting him believe he was his first. All he knew was he needed to fix this somehow. But first to deal with America’s little ‘problem’. 

England walked to the kitchen to fetch a cup of hot chocolate for America and brought it down to the basement. Carefully mixing ingredients he poured them into the cup. He was doing well until he came upon an ingredient whose blue color was hard to distinguish. He carefully studied the vials of it which were all so similar. Normally England had them labeled, but who knows what happened do them and he hadn’t gotten around to fixing them since.

Taking his best guess he poured the powder in and gave the cup a final stir.

He brought it back up to America who was dozing off on the couch.

Gently sitting down beside him he gave him the cup.

“Thought you might like some”

“Aw, thanks England!”

America took the cup and slowly sipped while England watched fondly and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

England woke up to some unpleasant sounds coming from the bathroom and the constant flushing of a toilet. Still blind with sleep he made his way over and knocked on the door.

“America?”

“England?”

“You alright love?”

“Uhh, I’ll be fine. Just think I got some food poisoning. Too much cake I think. I ate the whole thing hehe”

England rolled his eyes. America’s eaten 3 cakes at once and now he cares?

England thought what might have made him sick. Probably that French bastards food! England was ready to go and kick his ass when he remembered something. The blue powder. He must have picked the wrong one. Oops. 

Quickly he scrambled to the basement and went through his notes and labels. 

Shit, it was his fault. What he mixed in would have America shitting for the whole day. And of course he was out of the powder that offsets it. Feeling guilty he rushed back upstairs.

“Meri?” He tried.

He heard America groan back. “Ugh, I think my guts are tryin’ to kill me!”

England nervously rocked on his heels in front of the closed bathroom door. “I’m so sorry America. I do hope you feel better soon”

“Thanks” came a weak and shaky response.

There being not much he can do he walked to the kitchen to get himself ready for the day. As much as he didn’t want to leave his poor America alone he had to be at a government function. And because of the stupid function he couldn’t go and get the powder he needed. Maybe Norway or Romania would be there too today and he could get some off them? 

Grabbing some slightly buttered toast he headed upstairs to say good bye to America.

He found America sitting huddled under the covers of the bed.

“You alright dear?” He asked gently sitting down next to America and running his fingers softly through his slightly damp hair.

America shook his head no.

They sat silently for a bit until England glanced at his watch and broke it. “I’m afraid that I must leave” America’s face fell even more.

“Noooo. Iggy” he called weakly holding an arm out. “This is it. I’ll never see you again. Tell Canada he can have my favorite hockey stick”

England cuddled America. “Hush now. You’ll be just fine by the time I’m back. I promise Meri” 

“What if I’m not?”

“Then I’ll have to eat the whole cake I bring back myself” 

America smiled. “I’ll fight through then” he cheered as he fist pumped weakly .

England chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “Feel better Meri” he said as he rubbed his back before getting up and leaving.

 

England cursed to himself for being for being so stupid and hurting America like that the whole time he made his way to the building.

“Angleterre!” He heard. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. There happy as can be was France, looking extra fine in his suit. That bold black of the jacket he was wearing paired perfectly with his airy blue dress shirt, which complimented his eyes.

England mentally kicked himself for thinking those things.

“Wait for moi!” He called running.

“Did you have a good time yesterday” he asked with a smirk as the duo walked in. “More importantly did you think about my offer” he added with wiggling eyebrows.

England scowled. “Yes I thought about it. After much debating for a second I made my decision. Hell no”

France still continued smiling. “It’s ok Angleterre, I know you’ll come around. Say, we have a bit before the meeting starts. Care to join me for a coffee?”

“You know I hate that shit”

“Fine, have your tea then” Before England could pass on the offer France dragged him by the hand into the little café. Upon entering the café England was instantly hit with the strong aroma of fresh coffee which reminded him of America. He must have been gotten a bit too distracted by it all since next thing he knew France was pulling him across the store.

“Come on Angleterre, let’s go order” France made his way to the counter. There he ordered an extra-large vanilla latte with whipped cream and caramel. England just picked a simple cup of Earl Gray. After receiving their orders they sat down to sip their drinks.

While France was staring out people watching and probably trying to find some cute girl to hit on England was watching him. The longer he stared the more he found himself thinking about France’s odd offer yesterday. There was nothing weird about it the more he thought about it since throughout the years plenty a time one or the other would simply decide they wanted a fuck and go about like nothing had happened. France noticed England staring. He smiled slowly from behind his drink and put the cup down. As he did he had a small foam ring left around his upper lip. France kept his eyes locked on England’s who was now caught staring and had forgotten to break away his gaze. 

As France opened his mouth to say something England cut him off.

“You have something on your face” France brought a finger up to his lips and touched softly feeling for where there was something. Then he slowly licked the foam off, his tongue moving slowly and meticulously, to get every last but of cream left.

“Mmm” he finally let out. “Delicious, care for a sip Angleterre” France offered.

“No thank you, I’ll pass”

“Come on, I know you’ll like it” France pushed.

“No”

“Please?”

“Oh fine” he said just to stop France’s pleads. He took a sip and made a face as he swallowed. Which he suddenly turned into a surprised smile.

“Not half bad” he admitted. “I see why America likes these so much”

“Ahh, it’s a miracle! Angleterre admitted to liking coffee!”

“I never did so! I just said its drinkable!”

“Sure….” France took the last swig of his coffee and got up. “I’ll get another one you might like” As England waited for France to return he got a fun and slightly cruel idea. Why not see how any coffees France can drink and how long he’ll last at the meeting before unceremoniously running out of the room. After all it was rather cute the way France desperately squirmed yesterday. That would certainly break his aura of perfection and brighten England’s day.

France shoved a coffee in front of England, breaking him out of his plotting.

“Care to try some of this one Angleterre, its hazelnut”

“Oh alright” He took a sip. Keeping a poker face he decided “It’s fine, but I’m not impressed. What other flavors do you recommend?”

France grinned and walked away, only to return with a tray full of tiny samples.

“Try them” he enticed, pushing the tray towards England. England took a tiny sip of each which he then handed to France who finished them off. As France happily talked coffee and they taste tested England couldn’t help but see the similarities between America and France. The same enthusiasm and passion about seemingly trivial things.

“France, as exciting as this is we have a meeting to get too” He stopped France. England enjoyed being punctual so he dragged France out by the shirt and towards the elevator. Pushing the buttons he noticed France shifting slightly. Perfect.

As the doors opened up England dragged France out again. “Come on, we’re late!”

“But Angleterre, wait! I have to-!”

“Whatever is it is can wait” With that England hauled France into the meeting room and shut the door behind them.

 

As the meeting progressed England barely paid any attention to it, instead keeping his focus on France. Poor France was squirming quite a bit, trying to keep and straight and content face whenever asked a question.

Having had France where he wanted him he poked France.

“You alright?”

France nodded happily. “Why of course!” He lied, as he shoved a hand down to his crotch and made a face when he thought England had already turned away.

Meanwhile France felt very panicked. He hadn’t had to go to the bathroom this badly in ages! He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through the next hour, let alone for the next 4 hours! And forget asking for a break, he was France, perfection and beauty personified, and perfection doesn’t need to take bathroom breaks, no matter how desperate it feels. So he chose to ignore it for now.

While the others droned on France was trying his best to hold back tears. He had to go so bad it was hurting his overfilled bladder. And the tight pants and belt he wore today wasn’t helping any. He jiggled his leg discretely. He cursed himself for not going before the meeting began. But his beautiful Angleterre was actually holding his hand, pulling him towards the meeting room and he didn’t want to break the precious contact which he now very much regretted. He wondered if he should tell England about his predicament, maybe he’d help him out somehow.

“Angleterre” he whispered.

England turned around frowning “What?”

“Um,…”

“You want something or not frog” he whispered angrily.

“Yes, I…”

“You what?”

“Need to…”

“Need to stop annoying me? Brilliant idea” With that England turned around.

“Non!” France looked panicked at England. He blushed deeply and took a deep breathe. “I need to use the bathroom. A lot” He crossed his legs tightly for emphasis.

“Alright, go on then” he shooed.

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing! I’ll have to tell everybody here whey I’m leaving!” During general meetings leaving for something like using the bathroom was acceptable although very few ever did so. They didn’t want to miss something relevant but more importantly it was an unspoken rule that bathroom breaks were sort of embarrassing to ask for, so the only countries who ever did take one were those who were very confident, didn’t care what other though of them, or just too ditzy to realize just that. Of course there was the occasional person who would run out muttering ‘bathroom’ but it was very seldom.

“So?”

“So I can’t do that! I’m France! Country of perfection and beauty! Grace and composure!” France grabbed his crotch again and whined softly. “It hurts so badly”

“France, apparently you’re now the country of needing to take a piss very badly, so go on or you’ll become also the country with the wet pants”

France shook his head. “I know! But I still can’t leave!” Suddenly France scrunched his face up when he felt a sudden tug on his bladder. “Oh, I’ll just end up peeing here any second” France panicked.

“Go ahead, just don’t get it on me” England remarked before turning around again.

“Please Angleterre! Come with me!” France dramatically threw his self on England’s side.

England brushed France’s hands off his arm. “Either go or go right here France. I’m not coming with you”

France finally snapped. He out his head down into his hands. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. “Fine, I’ll just wet myself! Why can’t you help out a friend in need Angleterre?”

England felt his heart soften. He didn’t want a repeat of yesterday in the meeting room. Even the frog didn’t deserve that. Besides he already made France have a slight breakdown so he counted it as a victory.

“Germany” England interrupted. “France and I need to be excused for a moment. My boss has just contacted me and needs to see us in the other room” 

Germany sighed. “Fine, go ahead” he waved.

France lit up and practically ran towards the door, England close behind. As soon as the door closed France threw himself at England.

“Thank you so much Angleterre! This really means a lot” he beamed.

“Fine, fine” England dismissed. “Now go before you piss yourself”

 

France jetted towards the bathroom, England following slowly. Upon reaching the end of the hallway France stood still.

“Angleterre, they’re out of order!” France sweated.  
“Relax France, we’ll go to the one a floor down” France nodded gratefully and ran for the elevator. He danced while waiting for it to arrive. As soon as it did he jammed buttons.

“Idiot! Don’t close the door on me!” England scolded as he nearly got caught in the door.

France nodded and hopped in place as the floor started moving down. Only to stop with creak a moment later.

France gasped loudly “Merde! Non! Not today!” He quickly pressed more buttons. “We’re stuck Angleterre!”

“Hush, calm down. We’ll just pull the emergency stop. Someone will be by here soon”

“Will it be in the next minute?”

England shook his head. “More like half hour or so is my guess”

France grabbed his crotch hard. “I can’t make it that long!”

“Should have left sooner then”

France whimpered. “I think I felt some slip out!”

England checked France pants for wet spots and saw a minute trace of liquid soaking them. “I’m sure you’ll make it” Although secretly he hoped France wouldn’t.

France shook his head. “I drank too much. I won’t. I can barely make it to break with one coffee”

“Try your best then” France was quiet for a minute or two before whining again and dancing in place.

“It hurts so bad! I can’t do it anymore! I’m going to pee all over the floor!” Next thing he knew France was undoing his belt. England raised an intrigued eyebrow. Was France really planning on pissing right here? France quickly shimmied out of his pants and put them in the corner. Now he was left in a pair of form fitting gray boxer shorts which he surprisingly left on.

France noticed England’s confused face. “My pants are a custom made original design made from the finest wool with a silk lining on the inside. I have been waiting on this pair to be made for the past half year. I refuse to get them soiled! I know you clearly know nothing about fashion Angleterre but even you must certainly understand”

England nodded. “So your boxers aren’t custom made ones? You don’t need to take them off too?” England joked.

France smirked. “Oh, so you want me to take them off too huh?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” England quickly took back.

“Sure…” France dragged as England now squirmed and avoided eye contact. “But no, they are just regular designer boxers I picked up at a show I went to recently. Nothing fancy or custom made. Although I did get Prussia some custom ones. He has a hard time getting nicely fitting ones. Let’s just say he isn’t lying about his five meters” France said with a wink.

England blushed .

“Maybe you should get some custom ones too. Those look a little tight” As soon as that left England’s mouth he froze and wanted to die.

France burst out laughing. “Mon deiu! Anglterre! I didn’t know you wanted me that badly! Haha-haha! Oh!”

Suddenly France stopped laughing and instead bent his leg awkwardly together as his gray boxers turned a shade darker. He panicked as he tried to stop his bladder from relieving itself. His hands flew to his crotch and he grabbed himself hard. Managing to get a tight grip he regained control.

“I’m fine!”

“Whatever you say” England smirked.

France leaned at an odd angle against the wall to try to take some pressure off. However it wasn’t helping much. He remembered something he heard one day, how thinking about sex is supposed to make you forget about needing to pee. Being France he had no problem. Instantly images of his England filled his mind. France created wild scenarios, imagining tying up England and teasing him, making him beg for France to fuck him.

“Yes, Angleterre” France purred with closed eyes and moved his hips slightly, getting a bit too caught up in the fantasy.

England meanwhile stared and watched in amusement and shock.

France ran his hands down his thighs and back up towards his crotch. He slipped in a few fingers under the clinging gray material. He kept going until he had his entire hand up, and then proceeded to clench his fists open and shut while moaning slightly and hissing, yet refusing to let his hands wander all the way to his dick which was feeling all too tempting. England was grateful that France’s eyes were shit for he couldn’t help but openly stare. The fact that France’s wet boxers clung all too perfectly and causing not leaving much to the imagination was not helping any either. 

France continued his odd impromptu peep show as he accidentally pulled his boxers a bit too much down at one time. 

England at this point was watching hungrily and wanting France to hurry up and grab himself already. Not that it turned him on, of course not! He just wanted to have to chance to call France out on grabbing himself.

Meanwhile France felt his bladder pulse and he dove deeper into his fantasy. Finally it being too much he grabbed his member. He let out a sigh of relief as he got the touch he so desired while getting to grip himself and preventing a further accident. His eyes fluttered open as soon as he did so. Instantly he saw a blushing wide eyed England staring intensely at him, or a certain part of him.

“Oooh!” Immediately France retracted his hands out of his boxers.

“Yo-you didn’t have to do that” England said. France gave a confused look. “Take your hands off. I know it felt good and we’ll still probably be here a while”

“Ohohoho Angleterre! Why don’t you stick your hands in and make me feel good then!” France winked

“You’d like that wouldn’t you you damn frog!”

“Very much!~ “France attempted to awkwardly skip over best as he could with his very full bladder while gripping himself. With his free hand he placed it against the elevator wall so he was leaning over England and bouncing around from foot to foot, side to side. “So what do you say?”

England scoffed. “I say you look fucking ridiculous. Calm down and go back to holding yourself pitifully in the corner”

For a second France went still and got a strange look in his eye.

“See, there you go. Now off you go” England shooed. However next thing he knew his thigh began to feel very warm. He immediately glanced down. Sure enough France’s leaning form was raining a warm golden liquid upon his person. England quickly felt the liquid make its’ way down his thigh, his leg and finally reaching all the way down to his shoe.

France stood frozen in shock. 

“France! Stop fucking pissing on me!”

England’s eyes flew back to France’s crotch. It seemed France had lost all control and urine poured out in a loud hiss. The bottom of France’s boxers had a slight curve where the liquid collected in a pool before dripping out through the permeable material. The dark gray continued to spread in all directions.

“France!” England suddenly shoved France backwards and he fell against the wall before sliding down. France landed with his legs splayed open and bent at the knees.

France wasn’t even aware what was happening. He remembered teasing Angleterre, then suddenly panicking and freezing up when he knew his bladder had reached its limit. Try as he did he couldn’t hold back anymore and he felt his muscles give out and allow for the golden liquid to exit his body. Now next thing he knew he was on the floor having painfully landed on his ass.

“Ooff!” He involuntary huffed out. Looking down he saw his boxers were ruined beyond belief with urine. There was no way he could wear them now without a good wash. He felt his ass grow very wet as well as his hands that were on the floor. Panicked he noticed the giant growing puddle of piss he was sitting in. he felt like crying. He ruined his boxers, he couldn’t stop peeing, he was sitting in a puddle of his own urine, and Angleterre was seeing all of this. Quickly he forced his thighs together and grabbed himself hard so he could get up with the little pride he had left.

“Don’t say anything” France mumbled as refused to make eye contact. France debated as to whether he should take off his soiled boxers. All they were doing were making him feel all gross and wet as they clung to him as the urine in them cooled. France let out a shiver. It was decided, off they go too. With a grimace he started to peel them away and slide them down. When done he held them with his fingertips until flinging them into the corner and then wiping his hands on his legs.

“Bleah” France muttered as he wiped his fingers some more.

“What, can’t stand your frog juice France” England teased.

France just shot him an angry look.

“I bet if you drank less wine you’d have this problem less often. Maybe I should warn your boss about lowering your supply”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this” France warned.

“Oh? Who’s to stop me?”

“They won’t believe you anyways”

“They will if I take a picture” England teased as he took out his phone and waved it around.

“Put that away!”

“Make me!”

France picked up his soaked boxers and threw them at England. England screeched and jumped away, brushing himself off quickly where he was hit.

“Haha! My frog juices win Angleterre!”

England picked up the offending article and whipped it back and it landed on France’s head.

“Non! No one messes with my gorgeous hair!”

France grabbed the underwear and ran at England, held it over his head and gave a twist. Drops of liquid landed on England.

“France! What the hell?! That’s just fucking disguising!” England fumed.

In relation he shoved them in France’s face, aiming especially for his open mouth. France gagged. That’s when France lost it and tackled England to the ground. He tried to rub the boxers in his face but England kept on twisting away.

“Hold still, damn it” France grunted. Meanwhile England kicked and tried shoving France’s hands into his face. England managed to get a good kick into France’s stomach.

“Oohhh” he moaned. “Careful England or you’ll make me pee on you again” Realizing what he just said France got a wicked grin on his face.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Oh? Who’s to stop me?” France imitated England from earlier. He wrapped his legs around his torso and positioned his crotch over England’s.

“Seriously, don’t you dare France!” England tried shoving him off but France had a vice like grip on him. He ground up against England.

“I reeeallyy have to go!~”

“I will skin you if you do!”

As France ground up again he noticed how he brushed up against something. He tried again. And grinned. So England was getting off on this! There was no way he was going to pee on him now, England would just like it. Instead he continued humping England.

England was turning pink from the struggle along with having France on him and grinding him. “Stop, France” England pleases with a shaky voice. It was becoming too much and he was becoming too excited.

“I think you like it though Angleterre” France whispered into his ear.

“Errr….” England moaned out. France saw his chance and went in for England’s lips.

France deepened the kiss. “Mmmhm” England breathed. 

There was no denying France was one hell of a kisser. He instinctively brought his lips up closer to France’s and grabbed his hair to drag him closer. France slowly pushed his tongue into England’s mouth. England quickly adjusted and made room and shoved his own tongue hungrily into France’s mouth. Seeing how eager England was France let loose and pushed his own tongue around England’s mouth before meeting up with England’s. As they pushed each other around for dominance France found himself grabbing England’s shoulder and hair to still him, he was getting way too dominant. Having him where he wanted him France gave a final swirl of his tongue and clamped onto England’s bottom lip with his teeth before slowly pulling away.

He smiled gently before getting off. England opened his mouth to speak but before he got a chance the elevator shifted. France scrambled to put his pants back on.

“We’re saved!” he cheered as he buckled his belt.

The elevator shifted and groaned again. France eagerly ran for the door.

Next thing they knew the door slowly rumbled open.

“Prussia?!” France exclaimed. “You saved us?”

“Yeah, saw the elevator was stuck again so and thought I heard someone inside figured I might as well be awesome and fix it”

“Wait since when can you fix elevators?”

“Eh, I have time to kill while waiting for these boring meetings to end and sometimes stalk janitors and explore. Now come on, let’s go cover West’s car in weird shit before he comes out so he can freak out haha!”

France laughed. “Can’t wait”

“Hey is there someone else in here too?” Prussia asked sticking his head in the elevator.

“Just Angleterre” France answered wiggling his eyebrows.

“Is he ok?” Prussia asked concernedly noticing the wet streaks on England’s pants.

“Oui, Angleterre just had a little…accident as you can see” France explained gesturing to the puddle.

England gasped. “France! You…”

“Shh, Angleterre, it will be a secret between the three of us, right Prussia?”

Prussia smirked. “Ja, of course!”

“Well, let’s go then. Prussia tell Germany Angleterre had to leave due to…personal reasons”

“Don’t worry England. I won’t tell Germany you pissed yourself! I’ll just say you got food poising from eating your lunch you made yourself. He’ll understand”

“Au revoir Angleterre!” France waved as Prussia cackled at something while putting a hand around France’s waist and leading him away.


End file.
